


Carlos was usually not kidnapped

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [17]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abduction, Blood, Blood and Gore, Brainmatter, Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos is kidnapped by Kevin and Lauren, Cecil is Inhuman, Dark, Eggpreg, Gore, Implied Cannibalism, Kevin is Inhuman, Kidnapping, Lauren is human(I think), M/M, Mentions of Oviposition, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is kidnapped by Kevin and Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos was usually not kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> My god you guys, I'm sorry for this chapter but things were too good, something bad need to happen. I'm all for fluff and no angst, but this series need some serious events as well.
> 
> In order for things to be good, things first need to be bad.
> 
> Now you know.

“Has she been good?” Carlos asked when they came by to pick Skyler up. They sat on the porch again, drinking sweet tea in the light of the setting sun. The “normal” time wasn't even ten, Carlos observed, but they all had learned to make adjustments. 

Steve Carlsberg smiled and nodded. Shrill laughter bellowed through the house as they spoke, a clear sign that the girls were having a good time.

“Sure, shes's been great,” Steve said, beaming. “She seemed a little cautious at first, touching everything and stuff, but she seems content now.”

The door slammed open and Skyler came tumbling out, tentacles and human body parts a mess, then melting together and running down the lawn in front of the house. Janice followed but stopped when she saw they had company. She called for Skyler and came to stand next to her father, a happy grin on her face. Steve patted her head affectionately.

“Thanks for looking after her for so long,” Carlos said, an embarrassed tone in his voice. 

Skyler tumbled up the stairs, and as she saw them she screamed in a multi-faceted voice and ran into Cecil's outstretched arms. Cecil cooed and held her tight. She formed her mouth into a pout, and then words fell out of her.

“Dads, I had a lovely time, but I'd like to go home now.”

Carlos shot a chocked glance at Cecil, who looked just as stunned. Skyler was exited and jumped up and down, but as she saw him tense up she fell silent, eyes worried.

“She started to talk a couple of days ago,” Steve said, helpfully.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Skyler was tearing up, her small body shivering. Carlos patted her on the back, looking over at Cecil, and clearing his throat.

“Don't worry,” he assured her, and Cecil's eyes bulged as he held her tight. “ We are just a little surprised.”

“I didn't mean to upset you,” Skyler said, her pronunciation perfect, and dissolved into a bundle of tentacles, still shivering.

It was eerie, Carlos thought, but not scary. It was still Skyler and her new voice suited her. And he'd heard somewhere that Albert Einstein didn't speak a word when he was little until one day when he just started doing it. 

“It's alright sweetie, nothing could make us stop loving you, okay?”

Cecil nodded too, and smiled. Skyler sniveled but already seemed to feel better.

“Okay.”

“Let's go home,” Cecil said, seeming to feel that Skyler felt better. 

“Yeah, thanks again Steve.”

“Sure, anytime,” Steve nodded. “I'm not up to much anyway, since Janice's mother... um... so anyway, I have a lot of free time.”

“Yeah,” Carlos said. “We have to get home and make some dinner,” he continued, looking at Cecil's impatient face. They had been with Steve long enough and Cecil wanted to reunite the family.

They all rose to stand up, Carlos huffing a bit with all the new eggs. 

“Bye cousin Skyler,” Janice said with a wave. “Come by again soon!”

“Good bye Janice!” their daughter called in that well intoned voice.

She fell asleep in the back seat as soon as they started the drive home. Carlos couldn't take his eyes off her.

“I guess she's growing up,” he said settling back into the passenger seat. “We never expected her to be anything but amazing anyway, did we?”

Cecil sighed.

“I guess... I just wish I could have been there when she said her first word.”

“There will be lots of other firsts,” Carlos comforted him, “and besides, I'm pretty sure you were doing something pretty important things yourself at that time.”

“Probably,” Cecil smiled knowingly and placed an affectionate hand on Carlos' protruding belly.

**

Carlos figured he'd might as well go into work the next day as his belly wasn't so big yet and he needed to make sure the other scientists were doing what they said they were. Huffing and puffing up to the second floor, he walked into the corridor and looked around. Everything seemed normal, everything smelled okay. He pushed the door open and peered inside the Lab.

“Carlos!”

Caitlyn practically squealed as he smiled back and gave her a hug. 

“How are you doing?” he asked.

“You know, same old, same old. Hey guys, Carlos is here!” 

Jake and Janet came over and shook his hand. Janet had a glossy look in her eyes but Carlos figured that just was just how she was.

Later, when he was driving home, he mused about how normal the other scientists seemed, even though they still lived so closely at the Lab. Jane and Jake had eyed each other a little too long and smiled gooey, when they thought Carlos wasn't watching. Good for them, he thought. 

The desert road was dark and uneventful in front of him, and he felt his mind drifting. Cecil had warned him about staying out after dark, but he was safe inside his car, right? The thought of Cecil waiting for him at home made Carlos all warm inside, and that was probably why he didn't notice the body lying on the side of the road until he had almost passed it. He stopped on instinct, pressing down the pedal hard. His car hummed and coughed and died. Silence spread in the car. Carlos took a deep breath and studied the road behind him in the side mirror. All he saw was a shape of a head and a shoulder, still not moving.

It could be a trick. But the man looked an awful lot like Cecil. Cecil often wore grey and purple, though. This man seemed to wear a dirty yellow shirt. But he was so similar, Carlos couldn't drive away. He sat silently for a while longer, before sighing and opening the door.

“It isn't him, I'm going to regret this...,” the scientist mumbled as he stalked towards the lifeless figure. 

“Hello?” he said, kneeing clumsily beside the man and reaching out to touch the man's arm. “Are you alright?”

The being wasn't Cecil, but Carlos already had suspected this. What struck him was how similar they were. This guy could have been cast in the same mold as his beloved radio host, except that his hair was red instead of white, and he was wearing a pus yellow shirt with a red bow tie that Carlos was sure Cecil would never wear, no matter how eccentric his clothes could be. On the man's chest were a name tag that simply had a logo of a sun and a smiley face.

When Carlos' fingers touched the man on the road, he opened his eyes and stared directly into Carlos'. Before the scientist could find any sort of ward or defense, the man threw some rust brown powder in his face, from a vial he had hidden in his hand. The shock made Carlos inhale, and it immediately paralyzed him. The man snickered and a broad smile parted his face in two, quite literally, spreading further back than humanly possible, as he got up. 

“Hello Carlos,” the creature said, showing a row of sharp, rust covered teeth. “I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you.”

His voice had a pleasant ring to it, so dissonant from his feral appearance that Carlos felt vaguely nauseous.

“So very nice,” Kevin continued, and reached to touch Carlos' face. 

Carlos lost balance and toppled over on his back, trying to avoid the advances of not-Cecil. He still couldn't move, the freeze effect immediate. His limbs felt heavy and numb. As soon as he fell over, Kevin crept closer to him. He touched Carlos, leaned in over him, and Carlos wished he could fight, he wished he had never stepped out of his car, or stopped or had a car at all. Kevin purred over him, stroking his hands, arms and cheeks. Carlos felt sick. He could feel touch but not move. Great.

“What did you...do to me?” he pressed out through frozen lips. 

“So resilient, bravo!” Kevin chirped approvingly. “Still talking even though you got so much powder on you. But I suppose you have quite a tolerance for such altering substances, judging by those repeated bite marks on your neck...”

“Wha...” Carlos mouthed as Kevin touched his torso and tsked.

“Oh, and his eggs inside of you, too? That couldn't have been easy. They will go, of course.”

“Nnnnn...” was all Carlos could muster, an icy chill down his spine. What did he mean? 

“Don't worry, Carlos, your trial is over. You will never have to meet him again, that horrible excuse of a man who did this to you. Poor thing!”

Why did everyone assume Cecil was a bad guy? Carlos fumed, but his voice was gone, and all he could do was glare angrily at Kevin. 

It took the creature from Desert Bluffs a surprisingly short time to shuffle Carlos into his car and start it up so they could drive away. Carlos had lost control of his eyelids, so he tried to count the time they had been driving. A good twenty minutes later they stopped and Carlos still couldn't move as Kevin hauled him into a little room with a metal door and a small bed. Carlos could hear Kevin panting as he was hauled up on the bed, and reveled in the fact that Kevin wasn't nearly as physically fit as Cecil. It would come in handy later when Cecil would rescue him. 

Kevin leaned over him, Carlos could hear his breath and smell him, a rotting from deep within that made the nausea come back.

“I'll see you in the morning Carlos,” Kevin whispered close to his ear and locked the door behind him as he left. 

It didn't take long for the glamour to wear off. Carlos was so angry at himself for falling into such a obvious trap, and very frightened/concerned of what Kevin wanted from him. There had to be a way he could get out of this. 

He paced back and forth, a protective hand curling around his stomach. They wouldn't take the eggs. No way. Never.

Carlos stilled and watched his purple tattoos move around. He had often wondered of they were able to speak to their sisters on Cecil. Now, he watched them gather into one big eye, and then an ear. I guess it's now or never, he thought.

“Cecil?” he said. Cecil, “can you hear me?”

He thought he heard something vibrate inside him, but he wasn't sure.

“Cecil,” he said, trying not to sound pleading, “I've been kidnapped. I was picked up on my way home by this guy called Kevin, he is from Desert Bluffs, and he smiles a lot.”

A surge of anger that he couldn't pinpoint the origin off shot through him, but it didn't have to mean Cecil could hear him, it just might be his own feelings reappearing. He kept talking though, as it felt good to do so.

“I am not sure where I am,” Carlos continued with a sigh. “I counted and I think we are in Desert Bluffs somewhere, maybe an underground room. I've been locked in. They drugged me...”

He thought of Cecil and thought he felt a burst of sadness and a flash of Cecil's big eyes being concerned for his well-being. 

“Don't worry Cecil, I'm fine, a scientist is always fine. I'm just angry for falling into his trap.” 

He thought he could hear Cecil laugh softly, telling him not to blame himself for having a big heart. Carlos wasn't done though.

“Cecil, come find me soon,” he said, having a hard time finding the words and not caring about the pleading anymore. “Kevin said he... would get rid of our eggs. Like he is doing me a favor.” 

He felt for something, some emotion, but it was nothing there. He tried to imagine Cecil again, bring him into mind, but he was exhausted.

“I might as well sleep,” he thought.

There were some decorative glass ornaments in the room's only bar covered window, and Carlos placed them by the door, as a way to hear when someone entered. Then he flipped the steel bed over and put it as a barrier between the door and the furthest part of the small cell. He made his bed on the floor and curled up around himself. He wondered what time it was. It had been so long since he had slept by himself, and he missed the warm tentacles of his daughter and radio host. He twisted and turned, worried what Skyler would say when he wasn't home for bedtime. Eventually, Carlos managed to drift into sleep, but couldn't have been asleep for long when he hear a rumble of glass a few feet in front of him. 

He cautiously watched as the well-polished shoes of the Desert Bluffs man crept closer to him, closing the door behind them. The room was dark, and Carlos covered his face with his lab coat, ready to defend himself against the powder. Kevin didn't seem to notice he was awake yet, moving silently like a shadow and crouching next to the overturned bed.

“Oh Carlos, so many contraptions and security set-ups!” Kevin suddenly said, so loudly that Carlos couldn't help but jump. “Are you worried he will come for you?”

“I'm worried you will come for me,” Carlos grumbled behind the fabric.

“Oh, you silly goose, I'm not the one you should be afraid of.”

He snapped his fingers and a bright light turned on. Carlos got one look at Kevin and backed up against the wall as far as he could go. The bright smile was heavily undermined by the blood and guts on his face and clothes. Carlos had a very limited practical knowledge of human bodily organs, but the lumps and shards that stuck to the red on Kevin's shirt was clearly brain matter and little pieces of cartilage. And was that pieces of skin... and hair? Even Kevin's hair was slicked back with blood and brains, like he had dove head first into a person's skull. 

Carlos had always had a good stomach for grossness, but this made him half hurl as he looked away and focused on the dust in the corners.

“Oh, you don't look so good,” Kevin noticed. “Is it the blood and stuff? I'm sorry, I'm all so used to it now, just did a show and I didn't think to clean it off before I got here, silly old me. Did I tell you I make a radio show? You should listen sometime.”

“Sure,” Carlos said as Kevin fell into an expecting silence. “I'll listen sometime.”

Kevin shone and smiled even brighter than before. 

“That is just fabulous news,” he sighed happily. “I mean, Carlos the scientist, listening to my show! We don't have a scientist in Desert Bluffs you know, well, not until now...”

A creeping suspicion entered Carlos' head. Kevin seemed smitten by him. He pressed his eyes even closer together. Was this some weird way of trying to win Carlos over to the town of the smiling god? He could feel Kevin leaning in. Carlos shuddered in fear, tensing his muscles and almost not breathing as Kevin's weird rotten smell crept into his nostrils.

“Kevin!” 

Carlos' head shot up at the sound of a woman's voice calling out for the wicked radio host. Kevin stood up, looking disappointed.

“Sorry, gotta go, Lauren needs me. See you later, Carlos.”

Carlos didn't answer, and just like that, Kevin was gone, locking the door behind him. Carlos fell back into the mattress, exhausted. The bright light kept him from falling asleep, but he dozed off eventually. His half dream was filled with images of Cecil, his radio host crying, shouting, telling people to search and rescue his boyfriend. Cecil was holding a very upset Skyler, who looked so small in her daddy's arms.

“Where is papa?” she asked on more than one occasion in the dream, shifting between her tentacle and her human form. Carlos hoped they would come soon.

Nothing happened a couple of days after that. Carlos got food through a hatch in the door, and that was it. No Kevin, no Lauren, or any other captor really. Carlos focused on trying to communicate through the tattoos and not loosing his mind. He was getting bigger every day, he could see and feel himself swelling, and it wasn't just the food and lack of exercise. He wondered if the threats to remove his eggs was only to frighten him or if it had any real substance. The thought alone made him feel hostile and unstable.

One night dozing off the glass ornaments clinked and before he knew what was going on he was dozed in the red powder from before. He was held down by slimy hands as it was allowed to work and then dragged to a white and unfurnished room. Something like a dentist's chair with some extra things for the feet stood in the middle, and in the bright light Carlos could see that the slimy hands were in fact Kevin's tentacles. Unlike Cecil's dark, dry and well shaped appendages, these were different shades of inflammatory pink and reds, mushy like porridge, different sizes and jutting out in weird formations. But they were strong, and Carlos worried because they could prove a real challenge if Cecil came to rescue him. 

If he would ever come and rescue him.

Carlos hadn't really thought in those terms before. Of course Cecil would come for him. But... 

“I don't think we have had the pleasure,” a chirpy voice said at his left. Damn it, why was everybody so freaking well behaved all the time?

“Lauren Mallard,” the woman introduced herself, and Carlos looked over and pressed his lips together to not let a small scream escape him.

If Kevin had looked like he had eaten someone's brain, Lauren Mallard had probably had their victim's stomach. Little bits of intestines were still lodged in her teeth as she smiled, and her eyelashes stuck together with thick red goo. Carlos instantly began to catalogue it as a scientist, to keep from vomiting. Were they wearing the blood and guts as some sort of showing of status? How long between the cannibalism? How often did they shower? Or were the smell also a sign of how much you liked the blood?

“P-pleasure,” Carlos nodded, and Lauren put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I am so glad to meet you!” she expressed, always smiling. “Imagine, a scientist here, in the Bluffs! But of course there is some adjustments to be made. First of all, Kevin says you have some of that lovely radio host of Night Vale's eggs inside of you. What's his name again? Caesar? Sylvester? Cymbal?”

“Cecil,” Carlos grunted.

“Ah, yes, good! Well, as you understand, I simply can not allow you bearing them to full term. We all love children very much but we have to keep the friendly fighting going, us against them, you know, the traditions. So, we have to terminate them, and Kevin says he would be happy to replace them with his own. We are not sure if you would survive that, but hey, that's science for you. So, just lie back and relax and this will be over soon!”

Carlos glared at her and she just smiled back. Kevin came in and stood behind her, looming. Carlos suddenly realized this was it. He was going to loose the eggs, again, and this time all of them, to some crazy Desert Bluffs out-of-a-horror-film-characters. This were not something that Cecil could rescue him from. He had to rescue himself somehow.

“Wait!” he said as they moved closer. “You said you want a scientist, and here I am. Can't we come to some sort of arrangement?”

Lauren and Kevin stopped and turned their backs on him, confusion written all over their faces. Carlos tried his hand, and found the powder hadn't paralyzed him. He was heavy with the eggs but could still move. Maybe his body had got used to it or something. He looked around the room, searching for some sort of weapon. The metal bars on the chair he sat in seemed promising. 

“What kind of arrangement would that be?” Lauren asked. 

“Just, um, you know, I could come work for you. Screw Night Vale, you seem like much cooler people, so nice and...”

Carlos babbled on, in panic, not sure what he was saying anymore. Their smiles grew larger and Lauren's eyes lit up in a way that Carlos hoped was good.

“I have to ask the superiors. Wait here with Carlos, Kevin.”

Lauren disappeared and Kevin yawned, seeming almost bored, but smiled at Carlos just the same.

“You look tired,” Carlos warily pointed out.

“I watched you sleep all night from the control room,” Kevin said and blushed a little.

“O-okay,” Carlos said, shuddering again. Kevin noticed, and got closer.

“You should let me replace the offspring in your belly,” the monster said, touching Carlos abdomen in a seductive way. “If you survive they will be glorious, imagine, the first eldritch-human hybrid.”

“Great,” Carlos said, relieved that Kevin didn't know about Skylar.

“You know,” he continued, as Kevin yawned again, “I'm not going anywhere. You should get some rest. Who knows how long it takes before Lauren is back?”

Kevin eyed him suspiciously but the smile was unmoving. 

“Oh, you are too precious Carlos, thinking about me when you are about to have such a major procedure! But alright, I guess I could sleep a little. I'll be right back!”

Carlos listened to the waning footsteps of Kevin and then heaved himself up from the chair. They hadn't even bothered restraining him, so sure the powder would work. Carlos unscrewed the metal bar from the chair and snuck out into a dimly lit corridor. He tested out all his senses and decided to go to the left. Soon after he found an adjacent door and walked trough dusty hallways. It was eerily quiet and he had no shoes, so his feet made almost no sound. There were no talking or music or anything. He walked through another door and suddenly an alarm went off.

“Attention!” he heard Lauren Mallard's voice through the speakers. “It has come to our attention that the scientist known as Carlos has wandered off unsupervised. We need to locate and return him immediately. Thank you and have a wonderful and productive day!”

Then all was quiet again. Carlos walked on, up some stairs, a corridor, a ladder... and then he saw a open window. He peered out of it, happiness and relief surging through him.  
Something rumbled behind him, but he was too interested in getting out to register it. He could see the road leading back to Night Vale, he could even spot the clock tower behind the Dog Park. As he stepped towards it, he could feel a wet, mushy tentacle close around his ankle. 

“Oh no you don't!” he thought. He hadn't come so far for nothing. Carlos turned, facing Kevin, who smiled so broadly it looked like his head could snap off. 

Carlos stabbed at his attacker, who wrapped another couple of tentacles around him, forcing him down to his knees. Oddly enough, in the glow of the sun, Kevin looked less intimidating. His stature seemed smaller, dried up and fragile. When Carlos drove his make shift weapon into one of the larger tentacles, it didn't bleed, but shriveled up. Carlos fenced at Kevin, backing up against the road, and Kevin staggered backwards.

“Carlos!” the scientist heard behind him, and it broke his concentration. Cecil was running towards him, Skyler in his arms.

“Cecil,” Carlos breathed, so relieved to see his lover again, for this to almost be over.

“Carlos, look out,” Cecil screamed, shock and fear all over his face.

“What...?” Carlos asked, “I can't hear...”

And then he felt it, the metal bar he had brought with him. He must have dropped it when he saw Cecil, his body reacting instantly to the idea of being safe.

Funny thing, coincidence. If he hadn't brought the metal bar, he wouldn't have been able to defend himself against Kevin. 

But if he hadn't brought it, Kevin would not have been able to pick the silver rod up and drive it straight through Carlos lower torso. 

Funny.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, there is no "Major Character Death"-tag on this, so Carlos is going to pull through, calm down.
> 
> Did you like/not like my headcannon of Kevin and Lauren?
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
